Pyro
Special Attacks Neutral B - Flame Thrower Like Bowser's Fire Breath and Charizard's Flamethrower it can take the FlameThrower for Some a Opponenets Damage. But it will go Out for 18 and a Half Secs (the Flame Rate is 200%) it will Reload in 3 Secs (Reload is add 35%) When you Hold B and Press A it Airblast to Blow Away Projectiles and Traps. Moveset Info Side B - Axe Slash Pyro grab his Axe so that can Slice Them for some Painful Damage. The Axe can Block Projectiles. Moveset Info Up B - Sharpened Volcano Jump Pyro Gets His Sharpened Volcano Fragment so he Jump Higher and Slash to the Ground (Like Kirby's Final Cutter) Moveset Info Down B - Scorch Shot Pyro use the Scorch Shot to Shot a Flame Bullet that can Burn Opponents Moveset Info Final Smash - Meet the Pyro When Pyro is Begin this Attack the Camera zoom in to Pyros Goggles the Stage is Replaced with Pyroland and all the Opponents is become Baby but with Normal Head (it gave a High Pitch Voice in Pyroland) you can Move Pyro for give some Good Things (Ex: Give a Babys a Lolipops, Blow Bubbles and Play Around) when you Did that it Happen in the Normal World when you Did that (Ex: Pyroland: Happy and Normal: Killing) the Final Smash will Done in 30 Secs Moveset Info This Moveset was Came from this video Called: Meet the Pyro KOSFX KOSFX1: 1 KOSFX2: 2 Star KOSFX: 3 Screen KOSFX: 4 Taunts Up: Pyro Doing the Armageddon That can Burn and Knockout (Like Luigi's Down Taunt (Newer!: When you play as Pyroland Pyro it replaced Flames with Rainbows and Balloincorn. Sd: *Rocking His Axe* Dn: *Flips The Middle Finger* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Raises His Flamethrower Up In Victory* Victory 2: *Raises His Fist Up* Victory 3: *Pyro is Doing the Dance* Alternate Victory 4: (if you keep pressing A & B) All Place is Burned in Flames, The Losers was Died by Pyro, and the Pyro was Walk Away (This Victory Pose was Came from The End of Meet the Pyro) Lose/Clap: Stand there and Look Away from the Winner (Found here) Character Description The Pyro is a mumbling pyromaniac of indeterminate origin who has a burning passion for all things fire related. As shown in Meet The Pyro, the Pyro appears to be insane and delusional, living in a utopian fantasy world known as Pyroland. The Pyro specializes in fighting enemies at close range using a homemade Flame Thrower. Enemies set on fire suffer from afterburn and take additional damage over time, allowing the Pyro to excel at hit-and-run tactics. Due to the Flamethrower’s short range, the Pyro is weaker at longer ranges and relies heavily on ambushing and taking alternate routes to catch opponents off-guard. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Pyro use His Axe to Hold the Opponent Neck *Pummel- Choking at his Opponent with his Axe *Forward- Swing his Axe at the Opponent *Back- Use the Pyro Punch *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *RED Pyro (Red Team) *BLU Pyro (Blue Team) *GRN Pyro (Green Team) *YLW Pyro (Yellow Team) *GRY Pyro *BLK Pyro *Pyroland Pyro Gallery To See this Click This > Pyro/Gallery Trivia *Like ARL3's Pyro but it a have a Different Moveset on Lawl Stadium *The Alternate Victory 4 is Shown the Losers Died heres a List of this. Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Trap Removers